Only three words
by sunshannieshipperheart
Summary: "There is something you have to know before you leave," he explained, trying to catch his breath. (...) "I love you." / Unfortunately, Logan Hunter and Rocky Blue never saw each other again after the irritating wedding events. What happens, when Logan finds out, that Rocky is going to study in London? Is now the right moment to tell her, that...?


**Author's note: **Welcome, my lovely readers, at the oneshot _"Only three words" _!

Before you can read it, I want to say a few words to my regular readers. I think I have improved from my ReCe fanfiction _"A thing, that's never going to happen"_ which has been, in fact, my first fanfic, because the ones before were not originally written in English. I wrote them, too, but translated them into English after writing them in an other language. Also, I think I got the second breath in writing; while writing the mentioned above story, I often had problems because I barely had inspiration. Now, I think, it's back from walking over the rainbow with unicorns as accompany :3

Please review! (:

xoxo, Annie (oh wait, that's not my name, so why do I use it as signature? Never mind...)

* * *

**_Present_**

Logan felt something that he had never felt before. His heart beat so fast, that he was afraid it would break out of his chest; his throat became dry and it got hard to swallow because of the pain that he felt when he tried to and panic rushed like a wave of adrenaline thorugh his veins because of what he just has heard.

It's more of an instinct, that the long-haired boy grabbed his cellphone and ran out of the pizzeria.

Logan! Dude!" the boy who was sitting on the opposite side of the booth, called. Do you still want your pizza?"

The long-haired guy with the nickname _Lil' Scooter _didn't listen to Deuce anyway, because all he could focus on, was getting to the airport, before Rocky could leave for London.

It was his last chance to tell her how he really felt.

* * *

**_One year ago_**

It was one day after the so called _wedding_.

If you would ask Logan, he wouldn't even call it _wedding_, after what happened. Sure, he wasn't really looking forward to live under the same roof as CeCe Jones, the annoying girl he couldn't stand from the first moment they've met, but he still thought it wasn't normal to cancel marrying someone who you love. Actually, Logan never was someone who judged people by his first impression of them, especially girls, since he found out they had their _special days. _But the first impression he got from CeCe was only confirmed during the day her and Rocky spent working at Bob's Cabobs.

Rocky.

If he would get money for every time he mentioned her name in his thoughts, he believed he would be a billionaire very soon.

But what Logan never believed in, was love at the first sight and what he had with Rocky even wasn't that. Though he thought he would notice when he would fall in love with someone and it actually worked so far.

With Rocky, it just happened.

He couldn't help but love anything about her. He loved her dark brown hair with the length a little bit over the shoulders, her coffee-with-lots-of-milk-coloured skin, her chocolate brown eyes with long eyelashes, her funny nose, her soft pink lips, her girly style and her obsession with Hello Kitty **(1)**, how hard-working she is (which he has always liked in girls), what an amazing dancer (and dancing teacher) she is; heck, he could go on for a full day and he still wouldn't be ready, because there's so much more to her and there were things Logan didn't know how to explain in words.

The latest he knew he fell hard would be, when they met at Crusty's and she was acting ridiculous, trying to let people know that she had _"no pre-plan of meeting set with_ _him_".

Logan thought it was the cutest thing he has ever seen.

And now there he was, sitting on the couch in front of the TV in his and his Dad's appartment and trying to get himself together and touch that green 'call' button underneath Rocky's name.

Logan, being a quite attractive young man to the female population, never had felt what one-sided love was. If he would be completely honest, he didn't see the point in being in love and having butterflies in your stomach at all. He has had two girlfriends and had a crush on a girl four times (the third time was a model in a magazine and the fourth girl he met at the holidays in Cuba and never saw her again), so he would lie if he would say he hasn't had any experience in relationships, girls or kissing, but after meeting Rocky, he suddenly understood what all those people were talking about, when they were explaining how nervous they have been when their beloved one was in the same room as they were, or how they couldn't sleep at night because they imagined their beloved one laying down next to them.

Or how they were dying inside when they thought their beloved one would never feel the same way.

But even if the feelings towards Rocky let Logan see a different side of himself, nothing has really changed on the outside. He was treating Rocky like any other girl (except for CeCe) and even tried to flirt with her sometimes like he used to with the girls he liked before.

He knew there was a huge difference between Rocky and the girls he used to like, though; they were like black and white, the only thing they could have in common was the fact that they both were colours.

Now, that the wedding plans were blown, he probably had more chances he wouldn't be rejected if he would ask her out. Because he wasn't her best friend's (step-) brother anymore, dating whom was not allowed by some kind of rule nobody has ever mentioned, which didn't seem to change anything about the effect of it anyway.

_What do I have to lose, _Logan thought. _Just a broken heart in case she will reject me. Yeah. Just. And there is a tiny chance that she won't which makes it all worth it. There's always risk, whatever you do._

These thoughts seemed pretty reasonable to the brunette boy, so before he could change his mind, his hands grabbed the phone and _Rocky Blue :) _(this is how she typed in her contact's name in Logan's phone) was called.

Rocky made it really comfortable in her bed on that cold spring day: two blankets covered her body and the three pillows made it possible for her to read a book, eat crisps and drink cocoa at the same time.

"We found love in a hopeless place, we found love in a hoooopeless place" Rocky immediately recognized her ringtone, _We found love_ by Rihanna and Calvis Harris. Fortunately, the dark haired dancer's phone was located on the bed next to her, but before picking up, Rocky looked at the screen to know who she was going to talk with.

When she saw Logan's name, she felt butterflies fluttering up and down in her stomach (at least that's what people say to describe this feeling). Rocky chewed on her lower lip while pressing the green button and waiting for the boy to say something.

"Rocky?" he asked, as if he wouldn't know who would answer her private mobile phone.

"Yeah," she replied, taking a crisp and putting it in her mouth, trying to make as less sound as possible.

"Hey, it's Logan," he introduced himself.

"Oh, hi Logan," Rocky greeted and took a sip of her cocoa. "How's it gone?"

"I'm fine, thanks," Logan answered. "How about you?"

"I'm doing great," Rocky said and before she could ask something, Logan was the first one. "Rocky, would you like to go out with me tonight?

"In which way 'going out'?" Rocky questioned.

"Well, as... a boy and a girl," Logan responsed, hoping she would understand what he meant.

"W-why, I thought we'd be just friends now," it was hard for Rocky to say this, since she liked Logan. A lot. But she knew she couldn't go out with him, because she needed to forget all the feelings, all the connections that would be able to keep her to stay. She had to do this for her future.

"But what is so bad on becoming something more than friends?" the boy on the other end asked.

"I-I-I just can't," Rocky repeated and felt a single tear rolling down her cheek.

"But why? Am I not good enough for you? What's wrong with me? Rocky-" before he could go on, she finished the call, turned off the phone and rested her head on the pillow with the forehead on it.

It were only three words that changed their lives.

* * *

**_Present (again)_**

While running to the train station, Logan looked at his watch and realized he had only half an hour to get to the airport. It didn't leave him time to walk peacefully, but it wasn't that impossible to reach his goal in that span of time.

If he would know where _exactly _at the airport she was.

The train, to Logan's fortune, came very quick. He searched for a free seat and at that moment a woman in an age of probably eighteen - twenty closed her book and put it into her bag before standing up and walking to the doors. Logan sat down on the woman's seat and played with his fingers nervously.

He prayed that he would make it in time.

Rocky sat down on a bench outside next to the automatic doors to the airport and tried to hold her tears back. Mrs Blue stood in front of the bench and smiled at her daughter with wet eyes, while Ty silently stroked Rocky's hair. The first tear ran down her cheek, causing Ty to almost cry, too. "Don't cry, Rock, we'll see each other again soon," the usually smooth rapper said, even if he didn't really believe in his words. "Shh, don't cry baby girl," Rocky's head rested on Ty's shoulder now and he was still stroking her hair, trying to comfort her. He ditched college only to come and see his little sister for the last time before she was going to London. "Don't cry, everything's alright," he whispered, rocking her like a little child.

"I'll miss you," Rocky said, turning her head to her big brother.

"I'll miss you too," Ty replied, being completely honest. He and Rocky may or may not had the best brother - sister relationship ever, but they knew they loved each other anyway, through all the teasing and even being mean sometimes.

"I guess you got to go now," Mrs Blue reminded and swallowed loud; it was hard for her to let her daughter go.

"Yes, you're right," Rocky replied after a look at Ty's watch and stood up to take her luggage. "Group hug?" the brunette asked. Her mom and her brother didn't let her say it twice.

Logan could take a taxi from the train station to the airport building, but he was sure he would be faster than any car. He was almost there now, he could already see the airport's parking places. It felt like a thousand years until he reached them and ran on, trying to find Rocky.

There, this was Ty! Logan was never that happy to see him, since he had something against Logan and especially Logan and Rocky as a couple.

"Ty! Ty!" he screamed, trying to get his attention. "Ty!"

"Logan?" Ty screamed back, sounding surprised.

When he's only about one mile away from Rocky's big brother and the woman next to him (she must be their mother, Logan thought), he asked, "Where is Rocky?"

"At the check-in," the brunette boy answered. "Why..."

"Later!" Logan responded and entered the building.

He needed only two seconds to find the girl he was looking for: there she was, standing with her luggage and waiting to show her documents to be able to leave.

But he didn't want her to leave.

"Rocky! Rocky!" Logan shouted; people looked at him, but he didn't care. He ran straight to the line 4 and tried to make his way, apologizing quickly when he pushed someone accidentally.

"Logan? What are you doing here?" Rocky questioned; she was more than surprised to see him there.

"There is something you have to know before you leave," he explained, trying to catch his breath.

Rocky looked at the boy, waiting for him to speak. There were only two people before it was Rocky's turn, but he couldn't find the right words. His throat burned because of how fast he ran and he stood there and not only Rocky, but people around them were waiting for him to say something.

Only one person before it's Rocky's turn. Logan swallowed and smiled gently at the beautiful girl in front of him, who was even more beautiful to him because...

"I love you."

It were again only three words that changed their lives.

* * *

**_In five years_**

It wasn't a very big party: it was only Logan, Rocky, their parents, Ty (even if he was a YouTube overnight sensation, he still found time for the family), Deuce, CeCe and Flynn. They all celebrated Rocky and Logan's graduation from the college.

Now any ways for them were open, because they were two clever young people who could reach any goal they wanted and had the most supportive friends they could ever ask for.

It was half past three, when everyone, except for Logan and Rocky, disappeared. The lights were turned off suddenly and Flynn, being the last one to leave the room, winked at Rocky and closed the door.

"Guys, where are you going?" Rocky asked, noticing everybody leaving. But no one answered her question, because they knew what would happen in a few minutes. "Logan, what's going on?"

Logan got down on a knee and pulled a little black box out of his jacket, which he opened so Rocky could see the beautiful ring inside of it. It was golden with a lilac diamond as the highlight on it.

"Raquel Oprah Blue, would you make... no, wait, do, do the honor... the honor of...Rocky, will you marry me?" Logan had doubts she would say yes, after he wasn't even able to ask her properly, because he was really nervous - he didn't know how his girlfriend would react. He swallowed and waited for her respond.

Rocky couldn't believe what just happened - Logan, the boy she has loved for about six years now, was asking her to be his wife. In a span of five seconds she thought about all the contra points, but no points were coming into her mind, so she smiled at his future to-be-husband and answered, "Yes, I will."

Once more only three words that changed their lives.

But this time, forever.

* * *

**(1) - **In the Shake It Up! series, nobody has ever mentioned Rocky's obsession with "Hello Kitty", it's Zendaya who's obsessed with it, as you probably know. I just made this up as a thing which usually not everybody likes about a person, but which makes a person special (just as it is about Daya).


End file.
